


Какие ещё варианты

by Mikao



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao





	Какие ещё варианты

Он размышляет о странности своих выборов, а ещё о том, что руки на фоне светло-жёлтой наволочки кажутся голубоватыми... И ногти - откровенно синие. Он закрывает глаза, его шатает от толчков, кровать стучит ножками по полу, и он слабо, словно слышит отдалённое эхо или пытается уловить запах газа, чувствует, как Гэри царапает щетиной его спину.  
\- Сильнее, - шепчет он, но вместо этого Гэри замедляется, наваливается всем весом Кирену на поясницу, и тот прогибается, выставляя задницу. Гэри коленями разводит его ноги шире и двигается редкими, сильными, злыми толчками, похожими на удары; Кирена подбрасывало бы, не держи его Гэри так крепко.  
Кирен всё равно ничего не чувствует.  
Ему кажется, он бы чувствовал больше, сидя рядом с Риком на полу перед телевизором, привалившись щекой к его плечу, соприкасаясь бёдрами; он бы чувствовал тепло в груди или в животе, а, может быть, в голове - где-то, где в его мёртвом теле находится бессмертная душа.  
\- Сильнее, - выдыхает он между - ударами? - хлопками кожи о кожу, и Гэри вдруг останавливается. Совсем.  
\- Я тебя изуродую, - говорит он спокойно. Кирен начинает смеяться. Он смеётся, зарывшись лицом в сбившуюся простынь, закрывшись ладонями от пасмурного света, и как-то пропускает момент, когда смех становится рыданием. Он думает о включённом телевизоре и о Рике; о том, как рубашка обтягивала его плечи; как он улыбался. Я люблю тебя, думает он, лёжа с раздвинутыми ногами и растянутой задницей, и эта мысль делает ему больно; однажды она его убила.  
Его тянут за волосы. Кирен пытается отвернуться, но у Гэри мёртвая хватка. Он поворачивает Кирена к себе и вглядывается в его лицо с обычным своим выражением презрительного изумления - родные и ближние! что это за хрень и почему я пялю её?  
Кирен цепенеет под его взглядом, и все воспоминания о Рике замирают, словно поставленные на паузу.  
\- В чём проблема? - спрашивает Гэри. - Ничего не чувствуешь, гниляк?  
Кирен молчит. Гэри встряхивает его.  
\- Может, ты считаешь, что это моя вина? Я плохо стараюсь? Я слишком нежен с тобой, а?  
Ты же знаешь, хочется заорать Кирену, ты знаешь, что я ничего не почувствую, даже если ты запихнёшь в меня кулак!  
\- Отвечай, - по слогам говорит Гэри, и лицо у него становится доброжелательное; возможно, с таким лицом он заносил приклад над недобитым зомби.  
Кирен говорит:  
\- Ты ничего не можешь, вот в чём дело.  
Гэри высоко задирает брови. У него дурацкий длинный нос и умные, внимательные, очень светлые глаза.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он и толкает Кирена в бок. - Переворачивайся.  
На мгновение Кирена пробирает. Инстинктивно ему хочется выползти из-под Гэри или сбросить его пинком на пол. Он уже понял, что эксперимент не удался; что ему плевать на член Гэри в своей заднице и грубые прикосновения его рук; что воспоминания, поставленные на паузу, включаются снова, и так бывает всегда, аминь, глупое дитя. Всё, чего он желает теперь, это остаться в одиночестве и достать белую коробку из-под кровати.  
Наверное, сомнения отражаются на лице Кирена, потому что Гэри берёт его за горло и мягко говорит:  
\- Я ещё не закончил.  
Кирен тут же вспыхивает:  
\- Отвали.  
Гэри улыбается, кивая: я так и знал, чего ещё от тебя ожидать. В следующее мгновение он хватает Кирена за руки и валит на спину, в мягкую гору скомканного одеяла; локтями он прижимает его грудь, бёдрами стискивает ноги, чтоб не пинался. Кирен рвётся в сторону, пытается боднуть Гэри лбом в лоб, но тот со смехом, похожим на рычание, отдёргивает голову; тогда Кирен замирает и прислушивается к тяжести, сдавливающей рёбра - единственному чувству, доступному из всего, что он мог бы ощутить раньше.  
Его кожа, думает Кирен. Волосы на его груди - должно быть щекотно. Запах. Мозоли на руках.  
Он задерживает дыхание, этот рудиментарный рефлекс, общий для всех людей со зрачками-кляксами, и пытается поймать слабые, затхлые ощущения, как мелких рыбок в сачок.  
Гэри странно смотрит на него.  
\- Ладно, - тихо говорит Кирен. - Заканчивай.  
\- Так-то лучше.  
Кирен пытается освободить руки и перевернуться, но Гэри не пускает.  
\- Раздвинь ноги, - велит он, и Кирена затапливает фантомное ощущение жара, прилившего к ушам и щекам.  
\- Нет. Я хочу... по-другому.  
\- А я хочу так.  
\- Я же сказал!..  
\- Можешь закрыть глаза, - говорит Гэри, - и представлять Рика. Вперёд. Мне всё равно. Я буду ебать тебя так, как хочу, а хочу я видеть твоё лицо.  
Почему? - мог бы спросить Кирен. И добавить: тебе не всё равно. Ещё он мог бы сказать: я не буду представлять Рика на месте такого куска дерьма, как ты.  
Но ему так жутко от этой примитивной проницательности; как будто Гэри вошел в его воспоминания, в ту тёплую комнату с окнами, выходящими на туманные поля, и сел перед мерцающим телевизором третьим зрителем. Лишним.  
С трудом разомкнув сжавшиеся, как от боли, зубы, перебарывая судорогу, схватившую горло, Кирен говорит:  
\- Ещё раз назовёшь его имя, и я выгрызу тебе горло.  
Гэри перестаёт улыбаться. Целую секунду Кирен верит, что Гэри сейчас выбьет ему зубы. Но Гэри только отстраняется и смотрит с угрюмым ожиданием - худощавый, весь в родинках, с грудью, поросшей тёмным волосом, и руками в бледных шрамах.  
Кирен широко раскидывает перед ним ноги.  
\- Вперёд, - говорит он, подражая интонациям. Гэри подхватывает его под коленями и некоторое время ничего не делает, только смотрит. Кирен говорит себе - держи лицо, держи - и сгребает простынь в кулаки; затем Гэри возится на прогибающемся матрасе, устраиваясь удобнее, и стремительно краснеет. Когда он, прижав колени Кирена к его груди, медленно вставляет член, Кирен действительно закрывает глаза. Стоит следовать разумным советам, верно? Его снова начинает мотать от толчков. Он не пытается представить Рика - он действительно не может, - и больше ничего не вспоминает; в его сознании - пустота и темнота, текущая из-под век, и мерная качка - Гэри хорошо держит темп.  
В какой-то момент Кирен, забывшись, цепляется за его руки.  
\- Не останавливайся, - просит он. Ему нравится качка. Хоть что-то.  
\- Не буду, - сипло отвечает Гэри.  
Он двигается всё быстрее; затем всё-таки сбивается. Кирен улавливает судорожные движения его бёдер и краткое оцепенение следом - он спускает в меня, как в девчонку! - затем Гэри, тяжело дыша, ложится на него, лбом на грудь. Кирен, растерявшись, трогает его волосы. Он понимает, что они с Гэри действительно обнимаются, и, если бы ему пришлось выбирать самое странное событие этого странного дня - он бы выбрал этот момент.  
Они молчат, в комнате тихо и серо, по потолку мелькают птичьи тени. Кирен прислушивается к дыханию Гэри и к его тяжести. Ему немного тепло - в груди, в животе или, может быть, в голове. Он почти засыпает, когда Гэри рывком поднимается на локтях и скатывается в сторону.  
Кирен смотрит искоса с любопытством.  
\- Что? - спрашивает Гэри. - Ждёшь оценки? Для дохлого куска мяса было сносно.  
\- Мудак же ты.  
Гэри лучезарно улыбается и вытирает грудь краем одеяла. Кирен морщится: надо будет снять бельё.  
\- Гэри, - говорит он. - Хоть раз в жизни сделай мне одолжение.  
\- Ну?  
\- Оденься и уйди молча. Вообще молча. Хорошо?  
Гэри пожимает плечами, поднимает с пола свою одежду и начинает одеваться.  
\- Но я не могу не спросить, - размеренно говорит он. - Как там Рик? Он постарался? Тебе понравилось?  
Глядя на его жилистую бледную спину, Кирен пытается найти в себе ненависть и не может. Возможно, у него лимитированный запас ненависти; возможно, он всю её растратил на себя.  
Он быстро садится, дотягивается и кусает Гэри в плечо.  
Гэри с воплем отшатывается и шумно валится на пол. Он оборачивается, лицо у него дикое, а в глазах Кирен видит чистый, огромный, ничем не замутнённый страх. Ему становится смешно и немного стыдно, и он говорит:  
\- Я предупреждал.  
\- Ублюдок, - рычит Гэри, выворачивает шею и пытается рассмотреть плечо. - Если до крови, я тебя...  
\- Мне понравилось, - говорит Кирен. - Я не думал о Рике.  
Гэри перестаёт изворачиваться. Он садится обратно на кровать и натягивает майку, чуть не порвав её, след от зубов, только что бывший белым, наливает краснотой - Кирен следит, почему-то завороженный.  
\- И что? - спрашивает Гэри. - Я должен растрогаться?  
\- Ты должен свалить.   
Он уходит, на ходу прилаживая дубинку на пояс, тяжело топает в коридоре.  
\- Дверь сам найдёшь, - кричит Кирен ему вслед. Шаги стихают и вдруг возвращаются. Кирен тут же вытягивается, настороженный, и его пронзает мысль об охотничьем ноже на поясе Гэри. Вспышкой ему вспоминается кошмарный скрип, раздавшийся, когда голова Рика, пробитая лезвием, безвольно упала на грудь, и он сдавленно охает - никогда, никогда это не станет менее болезненным.  
Гэри встаёт в дверном проёме. Он молчит, разглядывает Кирена, как картину на выставке, и тот остро осознаёт, что сидит голый в завалах разворошенной постели.  
\- В чём дело? - спрашивает он, а Гэри всё смотрит.  
\- Ещё зайду, - говорит тот наконец. - В гости.  
Взгляд ощущается острее, чем прикосновение: Кирен чувствует его на своих губах.  
\- Как удобно, что тебе не нужны ключи.  
\- Точно.  
Он уходит окончательно. Кирен слышит стук входной двери, когда, всё ещё голый, стаскивает грязную простынь на пол.  
В какой-то момент его вдруг покидают силы. Тогда он садится на голый матрас и закрывает лицо ладонями. В темноте продолжается качка, и это успокаивает. Он сидит так некоторое время, затем поднимается, берёт бельё в охапку и идёт в ванную.  
Он пока не знает, стало ему лучше или нет.


End file.
